Comme les deux coté d'une médaille
by Aegen
Summary: Fanfic sur Rin & Len, leur vie sera bouleversée après un événement traumatisant. Contiendra quelque scènes de violence physique et psychologique.
1. Départ

** Bonjour, voici ma première Fanfic, c'est donc une Fanfic sur Vocaloid, qui mettra en vedette Rin et Len Kagamine. **

**J'ais mis rated T, il est possible que par la suite cela évolue vers le rated M, pour cause de scène de violence et de thème mature.**

**Vocaloid et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à Yamaha Corporation.**

« Allez! Concentre -toi un peu!

-Mais je fais ce que je peux, lâche moi!

-C'est le troisième pas que tu rate, fait attention! »

Ce petit manège durait depuis un peu plus de trente minutes maintenant, l'inénarrable Kaito répétait la chorégraphie de « Cantarella » en compagnie de Hatsune Miku, qui au contraire de son partenaire si perfectionniste, prenait tout ça un peu trop à la légère.

Les Vocaloids étaient presque tous réunis: Len, sa soeur Rin, Miku, Kaito mais aussi Meiko, Gakupo et Luka. Ils siégeaient dans une vieille salle de sport de quartier afin de répéter leur diverses danses et chorégraphies. Habituellement, ils disposent de leurs propres locaux, mais un récent incendie à détruit la salle de sport adjacente au studio d'enregistrement ou les Vocaloids travaillent.

Comme ils répétaient chacun à leur tour (sauf pour les duos), ils étaient tous assis sur des bancs à regarder les autres danser en attendant leur tour. Len plissa les yeux. Depuis toujours il trouve la chanson Cantarella ainsi que la danse qui l'accompagne vraiment magnifique, c'est un vrai plaisir à regarder. Surtout grâce à Miku, se dit-il. Ses immenses cheveux turquoises volaient autour d'elle à chacun de ses mouvements et leur couleur mettaient en valeur ses yeux pétillants et plein de vie. Bien que, gouverné par ses hormones du haut de ses 14 ans, ce n'était pas exactement les yeux de Miku qui captaient toute l'attention du jeune Len...

-Eh, Len...

Rin lui administra un vigoureux coup de coude -qu'elle avait pointu- dans les côtes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il-y-a ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

-Ben déjà, ferme la bouche, ensuite ça va bientôt être à notre tour.

-Ah... OK. grommela Len.

Depuis le début de la séance il appréhendait ce moment, celui ou il devrait se mettre à danser devant les autres. Autant sur scène, les centaines d'inconnus braquaient leurs yeux émerveillés sur lui ne le dérangeait pas, autant être observé et jugé par ses amis le stressait beaucoup plus.

C'est une Miku radieuse et un Kaito irrité qui reprirent place sur leurs bancs respectifs au moment ou Rin et Len se levèrent.

-C'était pas mal, on s'est bien débrouillés! Gazouilla Miku.

-Tu rigole? s'écria Kaito, les oreilles aussi rouges que ses cheveux étaient bleus, on à fait n'importe quoi! Et je te rappelle qu'en plus de danser il faudra chanter, aussi!

-Parle pour toi, sur cette chanson, que ce soit en live en en studio, tu t'arrange toujours pour couvrir ma voix, déjà que je fait que des chœurs par-ci par la...

-Taisez-vous, c'est au tour des jumeaux! L'interrompit Meiko, assise juste derrière eux.

Gakupo, posé à coté d'elle, dormait à poing fermé. Son sommeil se semblait pas troublé par Luka qui s'affairait à lui tresser les cheveux en deux nattes du plus bel effet.

Miku jeta un œil sur les jumeaux qui s'avançaient sur le devant de la piste. Rin avait l'air sûre d'elle, comme à son habitude, Len par contre, semblait plutôt morose. Elle lui lança un petit sourire d'encouragement qui le fit légèrement rougir. Plus le temps passait et plus elle constatait que ce jeune homme en pinçait pour elle, rien qu'a voir sa façon de la regarde en biais ou de lui sourire béatement. Len était, en règle générale, plutôt timide, et même si il se lâchait sur scène, dans la vie de tout les jours c'était un garçon réservé.

Rin, au contraire, était enjouée et bavarde, une vraie pile électrique qui mordait la vie à pleine dents.

Comme quoi, bien que presque parfaitement identiques sur le plan physique, ces deux la possédaient chacun une personnalité très différente l'un par rapport à l'autre. Au fond, se dit Miku, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont inséparables, ils se complètent. Comme les deux coté d'une médaille.

Len avala sa salive et trembla un peu lorsque Rin démarra le playback. Ils allaient danser « Migikata no Chou » une chanson qui mettait particulièrement Len en valeur, à son grand déplaisir. Heureusement qu'il ne faudrait pas chanter, cette fois là. Rin lui fit un clin d'œil puis commença à bouger au rythme rapide et enjoué de la chanson. Len poussa un grand soupir et la rejoignis.

« Bien, dans l'ensemble c'était pas mal, qu'en pensez vous? demanda Kaito au reste de l'équipe.

-Super! S'écria Miku.

-Peut mieux faire. observa Luka.

-Pas mal... T'as raté le début, Len. Fit observer Meiko...

Gakupo, toujours endormi, resta sans avis. « Bon, repris Kaito, Rin tu étais parfaite, mais fait attention Len, tu est toujours rigide au début, tu n'as pas l'air assez « heureux ». C'est une chanson joyeuse.

-Pff... marmonna Len dans son coin. _Typique. _Exactement le genre de truc qui le mettait hors de lui, se faire observer et juger par les autres Vocaloids, comme si il était un petit jeune fraichement intégré dans le groupe. Kaito se donne toujours de grands airs de mentor, mais ils sont tous logés à la même enseigne, il n'y a pas de leader.

-Bon, s'exclama Kaito en frappant dans ses mains, je crois que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez aller boire un coup et ceux qui veulent peuvent rentrer, pour les autres, on peut prendre un verre et discuter de la répète.

Len, trop heureux de s'éclipser un moment, fila ventre à terre vers les toilettes des garçon, pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraiche.

Les toilettes correspondaient en tout points à ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'une salle de sport: Des miroirs craquelés et sales, une forte et répugnante odeur d'urine et un sol poisseux et luisant. Touts ces détails n'empêchèrent pas Len de plonger la tête dans un lavabo ébréché pour se passer le visage sous le jet irrégulier du robinet.

Lentement, il leva les yeux et fit face au miroir. Il n'avait pas très bonne mine, de profondes cernes apparaissaient sur sous ses yeux et ses joues étaient creuses et blanches comme de la craie. Len se regardait peu dans les miroirs, bien qu'il lui suffisait de regarder sa sœur jumelle dans les yeux pour en avoir l'impression, les cernes et les joues creuses en moins.

Sa sœur... En ce moment, ils n'étaient pas en très bon termes. Non pas qu'ils se disputent, mais Len constatait que plus ils grandissaient moins ils passaient de temps ensemble. Avant, à l'école primaire, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, que ce soit pour les récréation ou au déjeuner. Mais maintenant... Ils avaient beau habiter tout les deux avec Neru, une bonne amie également Vocaloid, ils ne se parlaient réellement que pendant les répétitions, au collège, Rin restait avec ses amis, Len avec les siens. Le soir chacun filait dans sa chambre respective jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Même si pour les autres Vocaloids, les jumeaux semblaient aussi indissociables l'un de l'autre que par le passé, Len savait bien, lui, que le lien si spécial qui les unissaient partait lentement en morceaux.

Len se passa la main dans les cheveux et retourna lentement vers les autres, ils avaient déjà sortit la table pliante et les bouteilles de jus de fruits. Len réprima un hoquet et déglutit. La seule chose dont il avait envie après cette exhibition, c'était de rentrer tranquillement à la maison, les prémisces d'une migraine se faisaient sentir sous son crâne. Arrivé près de Rin, il lui demanda discrètement:

-On y va? J'ai mal à la tête, j'aimerais bien rentrer...

-Oh, non! Grogna Rin, tu veux pas partir maintenant? On va se poser tranquille, y'a du jus d'orange et tout...

-Nan, mais j'en ais marre, trop de bruit, trop de lumière.. Allez, tu pourra boire du jus d'orange à la maison!

-Pff... soupira Rin, t'es vraiment pas sociable, Len, je comprend pourquoi t'as pas de copine.

-Bon, fait ce que tu veux, moi je rentre! rétorqua Len en haussant légèrement la voix.

Et, attrapant son manteau au passage, il sortit en trombe de la salle, sans dire au revoir à personne.

Rin se gratta la tête de dépit. Quel casse pied! Maintenant elle était plus ou moins obligée de rentrer avec lui, cet imbécile de Len ne connaissait pas le chemin du retour, il pourrait se perdre. Elle pris une minute pour expliquer la situation et dire au revoir aux autre, puis sortit dehors après avoir mis sont manteau.

En premier lieu, il pleuvait. Fort, même, heureusement qu'elle avait une capuche. La nuit étiait déjà tombée, seul la faible lumière des lampadaires permettait de percer les ténèbres. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour repérer Len qui tournait en rond à 500 mètres du gymnase.

-T'es vraiment impossible, tu sais? Dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Fiches moi la paix, j'aime pas du tout ces séance de danse! On nous regarde comme des singes savant, ca me stresse et je fais n'importe quoi! Faut pad qu'il s'étonne, le Kaito, si je suis « pas assez enjoué »!

-Mais on peut rien te dire, c'est pas vrai... soupira Rin, Tu sais bien que c'est la critique qui fait avancer...

-Grmbh..

-C'est pas des manières de partir comme ça, il y avait un ambiance sympa pourtant. Et puis t'aurais pu en profiter pour reluquer un peu Miku.

-Hein? S'exclama Len en rougissant furieusement.

-Si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué comme tu la regardais! Il faudrait lui greffer des yeux sur le décolleté pour que tu la regarde en face.

-Ouais, ben au moins chez elle y'a quelque chose à regarder, hein, la planche à pain?

-La ferme ou je t'abandonne ici! S'écria Rin, piquée au vif.

Peu après, le silence s'installa. Situé en ville, le gymnase était loin de la maison de Neru, il fallait environ trente minutes de marche rapide pour y arriver. Arrivé à environ un quart du trajet, Ils traversaient une petite ruelle très étroite a peine trois mètres de large, jonchée de poubelles, presque dépourvue d'éclairage et bordée d'immeubles sombres et très haut. Len reprit la parole.

-Dis-donc, t'es bien sûre que c'est par là?

-Ben oui évidemment! répondit Rin.

-C'est vachement glauque, comme endroit, ca fout les jetons...

-Mais, nan, c'est parce qu'il fait nuit.

Rin fanfaronnait, mais au fond elle n'était pas rassurée du tout. Même le jour, cette rue était effrayante. Rin aurait volontiers fait demis tour, mais pas question de flancher face à cet idiot de Len.

Un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. Les jumeaux s'immobilisèrent, tout leurs sens en alerte. Len leva les yeux et perçus à la faible lumière du lampadaire qui éclatait la scène, une haute silhouette se dresser devant eux.

-Rin... marmonna-t-il.

-J'ai vu, dit-elle, viens on retourne sur nos pas.

Mais après avoir fait demi-tour, ils constatèrent qu'une deuxième personne les attendaient de l'autre coté de la ruelle. Les deux hommes s'avançaient ensemble vers eux. Len sentit Rin agripper un pan de son manteau.

-Salut. Dit l'un des homme, d'une voix rauque.

Ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'a quelques mètres d'eux, les encerclant purement et simplement. A la leur du lampadaire, Len pouvait distinguer leur visage. Celui devant eux était immense, avec de longs cheveux noirs et sales qui pendaient sur ses larges épaules nues. Malgré la pluie, il portait un T-Shirt sans manche laissant voir ses bras musculeux et tatoués. L'autre avait de courts cheveux rouges et une grosse cicatrice sur le menton, il était petit et maigre mais avait une expression absolument hideuse sur le visage, une mâchoire de tueur sadique couplée à un regard affable et doucereux. Len tremblait de tout ses membres. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Rin. Elle avait repris ses esprits, son regard était déterminé et elle avait laché son manteau.

-A trois, on s'enfuie, chacun d'un coté du gros type, lui dit elle dans un souffle.

Le « gros type » n'était plus qu'a cinq mètre maintenant, et le petit était plus proche encore. Rin inspira profondément.

-Un... souffla-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, petite? éructa le type aux cheveux rouges.

Elle s'immobilisa, paralysée de terreur, quand elle remarqua l'éclat d'acier qui brillait dans la paumes des deux hommes.

Le grand tatoué avait un poing américain, le petit balafré brandissait un couteau.

Premier chapitre terminé, j'espère que ca vous a plus. Le second chapitre devrait arriver d'ici peu.


	2. Chute

**Deuxième chapitre. Attention, ce chapitre contient des insultes, des passages assez violents et hyper glauque...**

Rin poussa un cri et tenta de s'enfuir, mais le balafré lui attrapa violemment le bras tout en se plaçant derrière elle, et de sa main droite, il lui plaqua le couteau sous la gorge. Lentement, il plaça son autre main sur sa bouche.

Len, qui avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, amorça un furieux sprint mais l'e grand type l'attrapa par derrière, serrant fermement ses bras maigres entre se immenses mains aux jointures recouvertes de métal. La pluie avait complètement cessé, Len put distinguer plus nettement l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui se tenait en face de lui. Il ne devait pas être bien plus vieux que Kaito, peut être 25 ans. Il portait une veste en cuir brun par dessus un pull a rayures. Ses mains gantées étaient longues et osseuses. Len sentit un sursaut de panique mêlé de colère en voyant le menton de Rin saigner, légèrement entaillé par le couteau.

-Regarde un peu ce qu'on à la, Jun... dit le gros balèze d'une voix grave.

-Ouais, j'ai vu, Kakuma. J'ai vu... Une jolie prise...

Sa main gauche resserra un peu son étreinte sur la bouche Rin. Contrairement à elle, Len n'était pas bâillonné, mais il était incapable de produire le moindre son, même si sa vie en dépendait... Et c'était sans doutes le cas, en ce moment.

-Prenons leur fric! s'écria Kakuma en secouant ses cheveux raides.

-Pas tout de suite... On à mieux à faire, pas vrai?

La main qui tenait le couteau descendit lentement, et sans lâcher prise sur son arme, défit un à un les boutons du manteau de Rin, dévoilant sa chemise blanche.

Len poussa un couinement ridicule, le mieux qu'il puisse faire dans un tel état de panique. Il avait bien compris de quoi ces deux ordures parlaient et ce qu'elles comptaient faire... Et si il en avait eu la force, il aurait sans doutes vomi toutes ses tripes. Il regarda en tremblant le visage de Rin, à moitié caché par la grande main de l'homme, mais il voyait clairement les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Len se maudit intérieurement. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était totalement impuissant et faible, et par sa faute, Rin allait se faire... Il aurait voulu tout endurer plutôt que de voir ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Len ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

-Eh, regarde un peu ce gosse! Il ferme les yeux!

-Quel con! Regarde, gamin, se sera instructif! C'était la voix de Jun, le balafré.

Silence, puis quelques bruits de lutte...

…

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites?

Par contre, cette voix lui était inconnue.

-Fiche le camp, Toru! Ça te concerne pas!

Ça,c'était Kakuma.

-Putain, Jun, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Continua la voix du dénommé Toru. Ça m'étonne pas, venant de deux membres de ce gang pourri!

-Allez, dit Jun, on prend un peu de bon temps, OK? Votre gang à vous est pas mieux que le notre, on vous vois toujours avec trois grammes et 4 seringues sur chaque bras!

-Tu me fout la gerbe! s'écria Toru, c'est tout ce que tu trouve pour te distraire? Jouer avec des gamines? Saleté de pédophile!

Len, tremblant de tout ses membres et les paupières toujours closes, suivait attentivement ce dialogue.

-Fait gaffe, Jun il à un flingue! Fit la voix paniquée de Kakuma.

Encore des bruits de luttes, plus violents cette fois, Len entendit distinctement un bruit mat indéfinissable, évoquant une pointe crevant un ballon plein de liquide, puis un coup de feu sonore retentit.

Kakuma lâcha instantanément Len qui s'écrasa violemment sur le sol. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et s'assit en tailleur pour finalement ouvrir les yeux.

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut leur deux agresseurs qui s'enfuyaient, l'un d'eux avait le bras ensanglanté, bien que ce détail ne l'empêchait pas de détaler comme un lapin. Len tourna la tête et vit un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir et d'un chapeau à larges bord couvrant son visage taper quelque chose sur son portable d'une main, l'autre tenant un revolver encore fumant.

Puis, il y avait Rin. Len avala difficilement sa salive, une boule dans sa gorge était en train de se former.

Elle était couchée par terre, en position fœtale, visiblement inconsciente. Son front saignait, elle avait du heurter le trottoir en tombant, quand Jun l'a lâchée. Son manteau était en lambeau, sa chemise semblait en sale état , mais Len était à peu près sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de lui.. faire ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire... Lentement, il s'approcha à quatre pattes d'elle pour la regarder de plus près. A part la coupure sur son front, elle semblait indemne.

Mais lorsqu'il tenta de la mettre sur le dos, il vit que quelque chose clochait... C'était quoi cette flaque rouge qui semblait s'élargir sous elle? Len baissa les yeux et remarqua alors le couteau du Jun fiché dans son flanc, vers la dernière cote...

-Écoute petit, dit l'homme en noir, qui avait suivi chacun de ses mouvements , j'ai appelé l'ambulance, OK? Ils devraient arriver dans pas longtemps. Mais surtout, leur parle pas de moi, OK? J'étais pas la.

Toujours incapable de prononcer un mot, Len hocha légèrement la tête. Puis le nommé Toru tourna les talons et disparu dans la nuit.

Len s'allongea sur le trottoir, les jambes repliées sur la poitrine, juste à coté de Rin. Il leva une main tremblante et posa deux doigts sur le cou de sa sœur. Il lui semblait sentir un battement faible et irrégulier, bien que le bruit assourdissant de son propre cœur lui rende la tache difficile. Lentement, Len caressa les cheveux de Rin d'un geste machinal, incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente ou de prendre la moindre initiative. Il sombra alors dans une torpeur indicible, son corps semblait engourdi, les son qu'il percevait étaient sourds et mal définis, comme si il avait plongé la tête sous l'eau.

Lorsque Len revint plus ou moins à lui, il se trouvait devant la maison de Neru, apparemment les ambulancier l'avait déposé il y a cinq minutes. Machinalement, Len regarda sa montre. Il était 23h15. Ils avaient quitté la salle de répète à 21h 30 environ... Len tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée. Il souleva le paillasson afin de prendre la clé de secours, et y trouva également un petit mot:

« Suis partie dîner chez des amis, rentrerait vers minuit. Il y à des pâtes dans le frigo.

Neru. »

Amorphe, le visage inexpressif, Len ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la maison. Tout était comme ils l'avaient laissé le matin en partant. Ce matin semblait remonter à des semaines. Comme un robot, Len se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver un peu. La pièce faiblement éclairée était pourvue d'une grande baignoire ronde, de plusieurs lavabo et d'un grand miroir mural. Len, pour la deuxième fois de la journée se regarda dans le miroir. Pas vraiment de changement, se dit-il. Le regard un peu vide peut-être... Et puis une trace de boue sur la joue, tient...

Len leva la main pour s'essuyer la figurer et remarque que ses paumes étaient couvertes de sang séché...

Du sang...

Len cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Le sang de Rin. Le sang de sa sœur jumelle.

Avec un violent haut-le-cœur, Len vomit tout ce qu'il avait pu ingurgiter aujourd'hui dans le lavabo.

**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. C'est sans doutes le plus trash de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**


	3. Visite

**Troisième chapitre. Il en aura fallu du café pour le finir, celui-la.**

Len était allongé sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait ma là la tête, envie de vomir et surtout, il avait peur. A chaque fois qu'il fermais les yeux, il revoyait le corps inerte de Rin, son visage inexpressif et la flaque sombre qui s'élargissait sous elle. Si seulement...

Len avala difficilement sa salive.

Si seulement il était resté même cinq minutes de plus dans la salle de sport, avec tout le monde, _rien_ ne serait arrivé. Tout ça était entièrement sa faute. Il avait tué sa sœur.

Len se frappa violemment le front avec son poing. _Ne pense pas des choses comme ca! _se répétait-il inlassablement. Len bascula sur le dos et attrapa une banane sur sa table de nuit. Il l'observa un instant, puis la reposa à sa place. A quoi bon manger, si c'est pour tout rendre après? Len se couvrit les yeux avec son bras, pour tenter de soulager son mal de tête. Bizarrement, il avait presque oublié tout ce que Rin avait pu lui dire aujourd'hui, comme si quelqu'un avait fait le tri dans sa mémoire, ou plutôt comme si ces disputes futiles n'avaient pas grande importance. Par contre, la rappelait bien la sensation de sa main caressant doucement les cheveux de Rin. Ce geste il l'avait fait des milliers de fois, que se soit par affection, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de regarder la télé, par exemple, ou pour la taquiner, dans ce cas, les caresses étaient surtout vouées à la décoiffer ou à dérober son ruban.

Len se força à ne plus penser à sa sœur. A chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il sentait une boule apparaitre dans sa gorge en même temps que des picotements désagréables dans les yeux, signes annonciateurs de futurs sanglots. Et Len ne voulait surtout pas se laisser aller à pleurer. Au fond, il n'en avait pas le droit. Tout cela était de sa faute.

Un bruit de porte qui claque retentit. Len entendit des bruits de pas précipités, puis Neru fit irrupoin dans sa chambre, sans frapper...

-Len ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu éraillée.

-Mmmh? Marmonna l'intéresse.

-Ok, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre, les ambulanciers m'ont appelée sur mon portable.. donc ben voilà, je sais ce qui s'est passé, et je pense qu'on peut passer à l'hôpital, s'tu veux.

-Elle va bien? demanda Len, sans tourner la tête.

-Sais pas.

Le jeune Vocaloid serra les poings. A ce moment précis, il la détesta.

-Tu t'en fous, c'est ca?

-Bon, je t'attend vers la voiture.

Et elle sortit de sa chambre, sans plus de cérémonie.

Len se redressa lentement. Son estomac fit encore des siennes, il eut un léger haut-le-corps. Il allait pouvoir la voir... alors pourquoi avait-il si peur? Il devrait être transporté de joie de savoir que sa sœur avait survécu. Mais pourtant, Len était paralysé de terreur à l'idée de se rendre à l'hôpital. Et si jamais elle était éveillée? Que pourrait-il lui dire? _« Salut! Ça va mieux ton ventre perforé? Pas trop secouée d'avoir failli être violée? » _Len se pris la tête entre les mains. Pourtant, il le devait, c'est dans ces moment la qu'elle devrait pouvoir compter sur lui. Puis il ne pouvait pas laisser cette insensible de Neru y aller toute seule.

En sortant dans le jardin, Len vit que Neru était déjà dans la voiture. Elle était en train de s'essuyer la figure avec un serviette en papier. Bizarre...

-Tu fais quoi? Demanda mollement Len après avoir pris place sur le siège passager.

-J'avais une tache de chocolat sur la joue, répondit promptement l'interpellée.

-Ah.

L'automobile démarra silencieusement et pris la direction de l'hôpital. Durant tout le trajet, personne n'échangea un mot.

L'hôpital était très grand, il leur fallut cinq minutes pour trouver à qui s'adresser.

-Vous êtes de la famille? demanda la jeune femme chargée de la réception.

-Son frère. murmura Len.

-Je vois. Qui est l'adulte qui vous prend légalement en charge? Il y a quelques papiers à remplir.

-On va dire que c'est moi, répliqua Neru en lui arrachant les feuilles des mains.

-C'est l'heure des soins en ce moment, vous pourrez lui rendre visite dans une heure et demi environ. Le médecin qui s'occupe d'elle est dans son bureau, si le cœur vous en dit.

Len jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Neru.

-Fait ce que tu veux, moi je vais aller me promener. Envoie moi un texto quand t'as fini la visite.

Neru jeta les papier sur le bureau de l'hôtesse et se dirigea raidement en direction de la sortie.

-Je veux bien parler au docteur... dit Len à la secrétaire.

-Docteur Murakami, bureau 134.

-Merci...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Len frappa doucement à la porte à la peinture écaillée

portant le numéro « 134 » Un bref « Entrer » retentit, puis Len entra dans la pièce.

Le bureau du médecin était petit, le mur à gauche était majoritairement recouvert de livres et de dossiers concernant, sans doutes, des patients. Au centre de la pièce se dressait un petit bureau blanc, et un homme plutôt jeune était assis derrière, tournant le dos à la fenêtre munie de sotres qui recouvrait le mur du fond. Il était en train de remplir une sorte de formulaire, le genre de papier jaune recouvert de cases à remplir.

-Bonjour... dit Len dans un souffle.

-Assied toi. répondit l'homme, sans lever les yeux.

-Heu... Je suis Len Kagamine, le frère de Rin Kagamine, vous savez, et je...

-Je m'en doutes que tu es son frère. L'interrompit le médecin en levant la tête. Assied-toi.

Len pris place sur un des chaise face au bureau.

Murakami abordait un front dégarni ainsi qu'une fine paire de lunettes, ses yeux verts dévisageait Len avec insistance.

-Vous vous ressemblez tellement, c'est presque effrayant...

-Heu... Est-ce qu'elle...

-Elle est tirée d'affaire, ne t'inquiète pas. Le couteau à très légèrement percé un organe, mais ce fut vite réparé, sans entrer dans les détails. Par contre, l'arme était vraiment dans un état déplorable, et la blessure s'est salement infectée. Nous pensons la garder quelques jours pour êtres sûr, puis ensuite, se sera repos et antibiotiques.

-Ah... tant mieux.

Len avait les jambes en coton, tellement il était soulagé. Murakami poursuivi, d'un ton grave:

-Dis moi Len... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement?

-C'est... commença Len, c'est... Je dois vraiment vous parler de ça?

-Ca aiderait, je pense qu'un léger suivi psychologique sera nécessaire de toute façon.

Len pris une grande inspiration et se contraint à vivre cette nuit ue seconde fois. Il omis juste l'homme en noir et le remplaça par un policier.

-Je vois... dit le médecin. Je m'attendais un peu à une histoire de ce genre, à vrai dire. Les délinquants de ce type sont légions en ce moment. Bon, je pense que tu peut lui rendre visite maintenant.

Chambre 16, couloir A.

-Merci. murmura Len en se levant.

-Et, petit! L'interpella Murakami au moment ou il passait la porte. Je pense qu'elle à vraiment besoin de toi, tu sais. Maintenant plus que jamais.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et sortir du bureau.

Quelques minutes, plus tard, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Len toqua faiblement à la porte de la chambre 16. Pas de réponse. Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. La pièce était vaste, près de la fenêtre se trouvait un grand lit d'hôpital bordé de drap blancs. Len s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit.

Rin dormais d'un sommeil profond, sans doutes amplifié par les médicaments. Dans son bras était planté une aiguille reliée au tuyau d'un goutte-à visage était un peu crispé, son teint était parcheminé. Len ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'allait pas lui parler à haute voix comme on peut voir dan les films, vraiment trop cliché... Alors il resta la à la regarder dormir. Au bout d'un moment il leva un bras pour lui caresser la joue du bout du doigt. C'était peut être son imagination, mais le visage de Rin semblait se décrisper un peu, et prendre un expression plus sereine. La boule dans la gorge revenait, le s yeux qui picotent aussi... Attention... Len retira sa main, il approchait du « point de non retour »... Peu après, malgré tout, il pris sa main dans la sienne. Elle était douce et chaude, comme toujours. Len se rappelait de cet orage, quand ils avaient cinq ans, Rin avait passé la nuit blotties sous leurs couvertures, et elle n'avait pas lâché la main de Len.

Zut, encore ces satanés picotements...

Peut-être une demi heure plus tard, Len étouffa un bâillement. Avec le stress, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Il avait déjà piqué du nez plusieurs fois, mais luttait malgré tout contre le sommeil. Une main posée sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

C'était Miku. Elle était décoiffée et avait l'air d'avoir mis ses vêtements à l'envers.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir! Dit-elle en guise de bonjour. C'est Neru qui m'a appelée, je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu...

-...

Miku s'assit par terre, contre le lit de Rin.

-Len, ca va?

Len aurait voulu répondre « oui », mais ca aurait été mentir. A la place, il désigna Rin d'un mouvement de tête. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main.

Soudainement, Miku se leva et le pris dans ses bras. Len ferma les yeux, il aurait pu s'endormir ainsi, la tête sur son épaule, ses longues couettes lui caressant le nez.

**Honnêtement, pas vraiment d'idée pour la direction que prendra l'histoire après ce chapitre. **


	4. Nuit et Larmes

**Quatrième Chapitre. Merci à Mia-Sama pour ses reviews!^^**

Finalement, l'heure des visites se termina avant que Rin ne ce soit réveillée, Miku et Len durent sortir de l'hôpital. Les prochaines visites seraient pour demain, on leur avait dit...

Len se rendit compte qu'entre le moment ou il était rentré chez Neru et la visite à l'hôpital, il avait perdu toute notion du temps. IL jeta un œil à sa montre: 00 h 30. Il était rentré à la maison plus de 24 h plus tôt... « C'est dingue comme les hôpitaux ferment tard »... se dit-il.

Une fois dehors, il constata que Neru ne l'avait pas attendu. Ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment, en fin de compte... Faut dire qu'il était resté un bon bout de temps la-dedans.

-Zut... marmonna-t-il. Dit, Miku, tu es venue comment?

-J'ai pris le bus. Je suis pas sûre qu'il en ait encore à cette heure...

Ils se regardèrent un moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire? Demanda Miku.

-Je sais pas... si encore j'avais pensé à prendre des sous... J'aurais pu appeler un taxi...

Miku réfléchit un moment, puis lui saisit énergiquement le bras.

-Bon, aller, tu viens avec moi, on va tous dormir chez Kaito!

-Hein? T'es sûre que ça dérange pas?

-Nan, nan... Et puis je te sauve de Neru l'asociale, tu peut t'estimer heureux!

Puis elle l'entraina en direction de l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

Miku habitait chez Kaito depuis quelques mois. Il possédait un appartement assez classieux pas très loin du studio d'enregistrement des Vocaloids. Miku, dans le but de clarifier les choses et de couper court à tous ragots ou autre commérages, à clairement précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une cohabitation tout ce qu'il y a de plus platonique. Len se sentait un peu soulagé qu'il n'y ai rien entre ces deux la... Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.

-Bon je pense qu'il faut éviter de faire trop de bruit... chuchota Miku en entrant dans l'appartement, situé au 13eme étage d'un haut building.

-Ok...

La jeune fille alluma la lampe du salon, et se dirigea vers le coin cuisine. C'était une grande pièce munie de baie vitrée, de canapés confortables et d'un grande télé coins carrés... Une ambiance luxueuse et feutrée.

Len avança lentement, ses pieds ne faisant aucun bruit sous la moquette épaisse de couleur crème, pour aller s'affaler dans un des canapés. Au bout de quelques minutes, Miku revint de la cuisine, tenant deux tasses de thé vert. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et lui tendit une tasse.

-Pffiou! Soupira-t-elle. Ça fait du bien. Tient, bois le tient.

-Mmh...

Len porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but un gorgée. Il n'aimait pas trop le thé. Mais bon, c'était Miku qui l'avait fait... Miku, assise tout près de lui sur un luxueux canapé, le tout dans un appartement à priori vide... Dans un autre contexte, il aurait adoré ça. Len but une autre gorgée de thé puis ferma les yeux.

Miku dévisagea calmement Len. Ça faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il semblait malade, ses yeux étaient toujours cernés, il semblait avoir perdu du poids... Mais ce soir, il faisait presque peur, son expression était un mélange de fatigue et de chagrin... Mais pas le genre de chagrin franc et direct, plutôt l genre de douleur qu'on garde bien au chaud au fond de soit et qui finit par nous rendre malade.

-Len,dit-elle doucement, j'ai l'impression que tu à stocké pas mal de truc moches depuis un moment... Faudrait que ca sorte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda l'intéressé, l'air un peu hébété.

-Ben écoute... Je pense que c'est vraiment pas bon de garder toute cette tristesse en toi comme ça... Ce qui est arrivé... c'est horrible, c'est un sale coup du sort, mais faut pas garder ça pour toi. C'est notre rôle de t'épauler.

-C'est pas moi qui ait besoin d'aide, Miku. Moi, on m'a pas poignardé...

-Si.

Len leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu sais ce que je pense? Poursuivi-t-elle, je pense que vous deux vous êtes connectés. Vous êtes nés ensemble, vous avez tout fait ensemble, et si l'un de vous est blessé, l'autre va souffrir autant. Tu sais, Len, on l'a remarqué avec les autres, mais parfois vous semblez tellement ne former qu'une seule personne...

-C'est pas vrai ça.

Len avait une expression sombre sur le visage, presque effrayante.

-Ou plutôt, ce n'est _plus_ vrai. Rin et moi, ca nous est déjà arrivé de ne pas échanger un mot en un week-end entier. Plus ca va et moins on se parle... Ça doit être ça, grandir... s'éloigner de tout ceux à qui on tient.

-Len..; Miku posa une main sur son épaule. Ce genre de choses, ça arrive tu sais. Si tu as l'impression que vous vous éloignez, c'est que vous rencontrez tout les deux de nouvelles personnes, vous...

-Steuplé, on se croirait chez un psy... Il avait vraiment l'air agacé.

-Bon, bon...

Le silence s'installa quelques instants. Puis Miku reprit la parole.

-Tu sais, des fois je me dis que le cœur c'est comme l'estomac: On rencontre et on aime de plus en plus de gens, et au bout d'un moment, le cœur est plein, et il doit faire le tri... et donc dans ce tri , y'a des gens qu'on verra moins, on leurs parlera moins...

-C'est un peu sinistre, ça...

-Ouais je sais. Mais je me dit que certaines personnes on un cœur très gros et qu'ils peuvent aimer un tas de gens en même temps!

-Ouais... Len réfléchit un moment puis dit: Puis y'a aussi des gens qui on un cœur très gros mais dedans il y a une seule personne qui prend toute la place...

-Len...

Il semblait être sur le point de pleurer.. C'était plutôt bon signe, il commençait à s'extérioriser un peu...

-Miku... dit-il d'une voix rauque, c'est ma faute, tout ça, c'est..

-Chut, tait-toi! S'empressa-t-elle de rétorquer, les seuls coupables, ce sont ces deux salauds. Tu as rien à te reprocher, OK?

Len hoqueta puis détourna les yeux. Miku voyait des larmes couler sur ses joues. Instantanément, elle entoura ses bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. Ce dernier fit volte face et se blottit contre elle, secoué de sanglots. Miku soupira. Elle même se sentait au bord des larmes, mais il valait mieux attendre un peu pour se laisser aller. Au bout d'un certain temps, les pleurs de Len diminuèrent, pour disparurent complètement. Miku remarqua que Len s était endormi, vaincu par la fatigue accumulée ces dernier jours. Elle l'allongea doucement sur le canapé, puis alla chercher une couverture dans sa chambre pour le couvrir un peu. Puis, après réflexions, déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de rejoindre son lit.

Kaito s'éveilla dans un bâillement tonitruant. Après moult réflexion, il finit par décider de se lever, au fond, il y avait une répète de prévu aujourd'hui. Kaito pénétra dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un T-Shirt sans manches taille XXXL et d'un caleçon Optimus Prime, et s'empressa de sortir un esquimau du congélateur en guise de petit déjeuner. Il s'écroula sur la chaise la plus proche et attaqua son dessert glacé, pensif.

Hier, Miku était partie en trombe de l'appartement, sans lui donner la moindre explication. Il du faire le tour de ses contacts pour trouver enfin quelqu'un capable de lui répondre, en l'occurrence Neru. Elle lui avait semblé légèrement bouleversée en lui annonçant la nouvelle. Plutôt normal, mais venant de Neru c'était surprenant. Rin avait été agressée la nuit dernière... Vraiment, ça craignait un max... Neru lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas en danger immédiat, que la blessure était gérable par les médecins... Mais merde! Quand même ça craignait vraiment... Et puis il y avait Len, il devait être complètement anéanti celui-la... Kaito constata avec désespoir qu'il avait déjà atteint le bâton de son esquimau. Toujours pensif, Kaito croisa Miku dans le couloir. Malgré son air de zombie, elle lui lança malgré tout un « joli caleçon! » retentissant. Il répliqua par un « joli pyjama ! » avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre. Miku portait un de ces pyjamas de type « parachute », hyper larges et ornés de motifs stupides, ici en l'occurrence, des petits poireaux verts. Elle aurait pu dormir en nuisette transparente mais non! Miku Hatsune est fan des pyjama de grand-mère, c'était bien sa veine... Kaito s'étira, puis commença à s'habiller.

Miku bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle avait veillé tard cette nuit, il ne faudrait pas que ca devienne un habitude... la cuisine était aménagée à l'américaine, avec une ouvertures dans le mur qui communiquait avec le salon. De la ou elle était, elle pouvait voir la touffe de cheveux blonds de Len dépasser du tas de couvertures étalées sur le canapé. Il dormait encore à poings fermé, appartement.

Kaito avait prévu une répétition aujourd'hui, chant et danse, mais Len passerait plus vraisemblablement la journée à l'hôpital. Miku avala un thé vite fais puis retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Sa chambre était remplie de bibelots en tout genre, des statuettes, des peluches... Miku aimait bien représenter ses amis en peluche. Elle avait fait tout le monde, Kaito, Gakupo, Gumi, Meiko, Luka... Elle s'était même représentée elle même, sa version peluche était d'ailleurs affublée d'un poireau géant. Puis il y avait les peluches des jumeaux, cousues ensembles par la main. Miku observa longuement les peluches de Rin et Len . Elle chercha à tâtons une paire de ciseaux dans sa table de nuit, puis avec des gestes lents, coupa un à un les fils qui maintenaient les deux peluches ensemble.

Et voilà ce que ca donnait, Rin sans Len. Ou bien Len sans Rin...

Miku secoua la tête. Non, vraiment, l'un sans l'autre, c'était absurde à imaginer.

**Quatrième chapitre finis. Les avis sont les bienvenus.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre arrivé un peu plus tardivement que les autres, pardon..; Encore merci à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews.**

* * *

><p>Kaito resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. De fines gouttes de pluies commençaient à tomber, venant encore renforcer la fraicheur d'un matin gris et terne. Gris et terne, exactement comme ces hauts buildings qui se dressaient vers le ciel avec suffisance. En partant de la salle de sport, Kaito retraçait méticuleusement le trajet emprunté par les jumeaux l'avant veille. La plupart du chemin se constituait de larges trottoirs riches en réverbères, difficile d'imaginer une agression par ici...<p>

Plus il se rapprochait de chez Neru, plus le chemin se resserrait et plus l'espace entre deux lampadaires grandissait. Kaito arriva finalement dans une petite ruelle qui, même en plein jour paraissait très sombre, sans doutes à cause des hauts immeubles qui cachaient le ciel. Le jeune homme s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur le plus proche et souffla un peu. Il n'aimait pas marcher, quitte à se dépenser, autant danser ou chanter, se dit-il. Kaito jeta un regard alentours, puis sortit un paquet de tabac de sa poche. Avec précaution, il se roula calmement une cigarette.

Ça faisait un peu plus de quatre mois qu'il fumait maintenant, il avait réussi à le cacher à ses amis jusqu'à maintenant, il s'imaginait bien le genre de représailles de leurs part cette découverte pourrait engendrer. Sans parler de ça, en tan que leader auto-proclamé, il se devait de montrer l'exemple, et fumer, pour un chanteur, ce n'était pas l'idéal.

-A moins de chanter du Blues ou du Heavy Metal... maronna-t-il un petit sourire au lèvres.

Tout en tirant régulièrement sur sa cigarette, Kaito inspecta minutieusement la ruelle. Cet endroit glauque était le parfait théâtre de touts les agressions possibles... Au bout d'un moment, une flaque de sang séché vint confirmer ses soupçons. Le jeune homme grimaça de dégout, mais s'avança malgré tout. Il était surprenant que la police n'ai rien fait concernant cette affaire, le terrain n'était pas balisé, absolument rien...

Au fond, Kaito ne savait pas vraiment quoi chercher, il avait bêtement pensé que les agresseurs auraient laissé des indices évident, comme dans les films...

-Vous cherchez quelque chose?

Un homme vêtu d'un imperméable beige et d'un chapeau mou se tenait non loin de Kaito. Il mâchouillait inlassablement un cure dent.

-Heu, à qui ais-je l'honneur?

-Keiijiô Kitajima. Je suis inspecteur de police.

-Et c'est maintenant que vous arrivez? Lança Kaito, exaspéré par tant de négligence.

L'homme s'avança, vers les vestiges de l'agression, sortit un carnet de sa poche et écrit quelque chose dedans.

-C'est toujours gratifiant de faire sa petite enquête personnelle, pas vrai? Vous connaissez la victime, je me trompe?

-Ouais, je la connais. Et vous, vous savez quoi de ce qui s'est passé au juste?

-Et bien, pas grand chose. Je sais que la jeune Rin Kagamine à été emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital. Si je ne me trompe pas, son frère, prénommé Lei, était présent également.

-Nan, il s'appelle Len.

-C'est ça, oui. J'aimerais lui demander de témoigner. Vous savez ou il habite?

Kaito réfléchit. Ce type était quand même un peu louche...

-Dites, qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien inspecteur de police?

Kitajima soupira.

-Toujours la même rengaine... Il sortit un insigne de sa poche et l'ouvrit sous les yeux de Kaito. Ce dernier lus bien « Keiijiô Kitajima » dessus, ainsi qu'une photo qui correspondait au visage de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Kaito se sentit un peu soulagé, et lui donna l'adresse de Neru. L'inspecteur nota tout ça dans son calepin avec un sourire aimable.

-Merci bien, monsieur, dit-il. Vous nous avez été d'une grande aide, et si ce jeune homme désire témoigner spontanément, il nous sera facile de coincer ces bandits.

Kaito acquiesça et lui sourit. L'homme souleva brièvement son chapeau, puis tourna les talons.

Kaito s'assit par terre pour finir sa cigarette. Quand, il y repensait, cet inspecteur avait un physique étrange pour un inspecteur, ne serait-ce que sa petite taille... Et puis ces yeux cernés, ces cheveux rouges... ca ne faisait pas très sérieux pour un policier... Mais ce qu'il avait remarqué avant tout, c'était cette grosse cicatrice sur son menton...

* * *

><p>Len sirotait son thé à petite gorgée, assis à la table de la cuisine de l'appartement. Kaito était déjà partit, Miku prenait sa douche, il était pour l'instant en tête à tête avec lui même. Et ce lui-même » était une personne assez désagréable en ce moment, toujours à ressasser des idées noires.<p>

-Tu pourrais essayer de te dérider un peu, tu sais, lui dit-il.

_ -C'est-ça, compte la dessus! Tu sais très bien ce qui nous tracasse!_

-Pff... Je vois pas quoi. Je vais aller voir Rin, elle sera sûrement éveillée, ce sera bien.

_ -Menteur ! En fait, tu crèves de trouille! T'osera jamais la regarder dans les yeux, et encore moins échanger des banalités. La vérité, c'est que tu a terriblement peur qu'elle t'en veuille._

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

-Hein? Mais j'ai rien dit, moi! Protesta Miku qui était arrivée il y a un instant.

Len s'ébroua comme un chien et repris ses esprits. Miku venait de s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle portait sa tenue classique, mais ses cheveux mouillés étaient lâchés, chose inhabituelle chez elle.

-Tu parles tout seul? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Heu.. Ouais, si on veut.

-Tu sais, Kaito à prévu une répète pour aujourd'hui... Je me doutes que tu ne viendra pas, je préviendrais les autres.

-Cool merci. Dit, Miku, tu crois que je devrais lui acheter un petit truc?

-Un petit truc?

-Oui, comme des fleurs, ou une peluche, ou un truc comme ça...

-Tient, en parlant de peluches! s'exclama Miku en se levant brusquement.

Elle fit un rapide aller-retour à sas chambre et revint en portant une grosse peluche à l'effigie d'un Rouleau Compresseur.

-T'as qu'a lui donner ça, dit-elle en lui tendant l'objet.

Len ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

-Wahou... Génial, merci Miku! Je lui dirait que c'est toi qui l'a fait...

-Non, pas la peine, ce sera plus _ton_ cadeau. Et maintenant, je te dis à dans dans une ou deux heures, je vais me brosser les cheveux.

* * *

><p>Jun se tenait debout devant l'adresse que le crétin aux cheveux bleus lui avait donné. Un petit maison bourgeoise. Le proprio devait être pété de thunes... Fébrilement il sonna à la porte. Une grognasse blonde avec une coiffure ridicule vint lui ouvrir. C'était pas la bonne.<p>

-Bonjour, dit-il en prenant son accent de type cultivé, je suis l'inspecteur Kitajima. Est-ce bien ici que Melle Rin Kagamine habite?

-Mmh... Ouais. Vous voulez quoi?

-Je suis sur une enquête et souhaiterait poser quelques question à mademoiselle Rin. Savez quand je pourrais la voir?

-Sais pas... Quand elle sortira de l'hôpital... Mais bon , je sais pas quand ce sera...

Jun commença à s'impatienter. Visiblement, la blondasse ne prenait pas tout ca trop à cœur.

-Bon écoutez, reprit-il, je repasserais dans quelques jours. Pas la peine de lui parler de ma visite, inutile de la stresser.

-Ok...

Et sans plus de cérémonie, la fille claqua la porte.

Jun serra les dents. Cette conne y passera aussi. Mais avant, il fallait retrouver la gamine... Car si il y a bine un truc que Jun détestait, c'était de ne pas finir ce qu'il lavait commencé... et même si ça lui prendrait des années, un jour, il se la fera, la petite Rin. Elle y aura droit.

Comme les autres.

* * *

><p>C'est un Len affublé d'un gros paquet cadeau qui frappa à la porte de la chambre 16. Une infirmière vint lui ouvrir.<p>

-Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant, vous êtes sa première visite. Elle ne se sens pas très bien, alors ménagez la.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte.

Len ferma doucement la porte, puis s'avança vers le lit. Rin était couchée, les couvertures remontée jusque sous les bras. Elle avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, de sorte que Len ne voyait pas son visage. Mais elle semblait éveillée.

-Salut. Dit-il tout en s'asseyant.

Elle émit un grognement mais ne tourna pas la tête.

-Heu...

Pile ce qu'il avait redouté, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Un type comme Kaito aurait dit: « ils sont jumeaux, ils peuvent communiquer sans parler... » Pff, la bonne blague...

-Rin, tu as mal? Finit-il par demander.

Elle consentit à le regarder, dans ses yeux se lisait à la fois de la douleur et de la peur,

-Bien sûr que j'ai mal ! dit elle d'une voix enrouée, presque inaudible, j'ai failli mourir! A chaque fois que je respire, j'ai mal...

-Rin, calme toi... marmonna Len. L'infirmière a dit qu'il faut que tu reste calme. Elle n'avait rien dit de tel, bien sûr, mais ça coulait de source.

Le silence régna pendant une ou deux minutes, puis Rin poursuivi:

-Len, est-ce que... est-ce que tu as vu?

Sa sœur détourna à nouveau la tête

-Est-ce que j'ai vu quoi?

-Est-ce que tu as vu ce que cet homme m'a fait?

Sa voix était de plus en plus enrouée.

-Non, dit fermement Len, j'ai fermé les yeux.

-Ah...

Rin semblait respirer difficilement. Len se demanda un moment si elle ne pleurait pas... machinalement, il pris la main de sa sœur. Et à sa grande surprise, elle se dégagea violemment.

-Rin?

-C'est ta faute.

Ces trois mots s'abattirent sur Len comme la lame d'une guillotine, et il sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. Rin le regardait à nouveau et Len se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour de la peur était en fait de la colère... Voir de la haine.

-C'est toi qui devrait avoir un trou dans le bide! Murmura-t-elle les dents serrées. Dès que je peu marcher, je te fais la même chose que ce qu'ils m'ont fait à moi!

Au delà de tout les sentiments contradictoires qui explosaient en lui comme du pop-corn, c'était la panique qui dominait dans l'esprit de Len. Rin devenait vraiment effrayante.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui à tout eu? s'écria soudain Rin, malgré sa faiblesse, On est jumeaux, mais c'est toi le garçon! C'est parce que je suis une fille qu'ils m'ont agressée! Mais pourtant c'est toi la chiffe molle qui à peur de tout! C'est pas juste! C'est pas juste!

Rin reprit sa respiration, puis murmura:

-Je te déteste.

Len se leva brusquement, comme si cette dernière phrase avait allumé un interrupteur dans son cerveau.

-Je rentre à la maison, dit -il mécaniquement, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Une fois sortit de la chambre, Len se mis à courir en direction de la sortie. Dans ces moments la, courir ést la meilleure solution pour éviter de penser.

Une heure plus tard, Len arriva à la maison de Neru, à bout de souffle. Sa course effrénée s'était peu à peu muée en trot puis en marche. Neru était dans la maison, vautrée sur le canapé elle écrivait un Texto avec son portable, et ne le remarqua même pas.

Len monta les escaliers, dans l'idée de filer dans sa chambre, mais finalement entra dans celle de Rin, dans le même qu'elle l'avait laissée deux jours plus tôt. Len s'effondra sur le lit de sa sœur. Il était imprégné de l'odeur de Rin, odeur que Len aurait reconnu n'importe ou.

Rin le détestait. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'en blâmer.

Len sortit la peluche de Rouleau Compresseur de son paquet, il l'avait gardé dans une main tout le long du trajet puis la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Il songea avec résignation que la personne qui prenait toute la place dans son cœur le haïssait et désirait lui faire du mal... Sa Rin, sa jumelle adorée voulait le poignarder...

Au fond, Len se découvrit un nouveau point commun avec sa soeur: Lui même, il détestait profondément Len Kagamine.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 05. Feel free to comment.<strong>


	6. Réunification

**Chapitre 6. Merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews, ca motive!^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jun s'éveilla en grimaçant. Les vieux stores filtraient difficilement la lumière qui envahissait son appartement. Le balafré se mis en position assise, et balaya la pièce du regard. Son vieux matelas posé à même le sol était entouré de journaux et de vieux magasines érotiques. Dans un coin de la pièce se dressait un canapé miteux jonché de cartons à pizza vide. Et Jun n'aurait pas pu vivre ailleurs que dans ce bordel sans nom. Comme tout les matins, il se remis sur le dos et attrapa un des magasine coquin.<p>

Et comme tout les matins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le visage de Rin Kagamine à la place de celui des modèles. Cette gosse l'obsédait de plus en plus chaque jour. Il n'était pourtant pas vraiment porté sur les pucelles, d'habitude... Mais celle ci l'avait ensorcelé, toutes les nuit il revoyait en boucle toute les délicieuses tortures qu'il lui ferait subir, quand il irai la surprendre seule dans sa petite maison... Jun se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Pour sûr il emportera sa caméra.

* * *

><p>La respiration de Rin sifflait légèrement. Son ventre lui faisait encore un peu mal le matin, puis ça s'atténuait un peu par la suite, avec ses médicaments. Depuis la visite éclaire de Len quatre jours auparavant, Gakupo et Luka étaient passés en coup de vent un soir, avec une boite de chocolat aussitôt confisquée par l'infirmière. Miku lui avait rendu visite la veille. Elle lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé avec Len, car depuis sa visite, il passait ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre, prostré sur son lit et les volets fermés. Il n'était pas retourné au collège et n'avait assisté à aucune répétition. Rin lui avait répondu évasivement qu'elle ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, puis elle lui façonna un joli petit mensonge très convaincant. La vérité, c'est que Rin se sentait de plus en plus stupide d'avoir régi de cette façon. De jour en jours, la douleur diminuais, sa colère avec. Les cauchemars diminuaient un peu aussi.<p>

Mais elle éprouvait toujours un profond sentiment de jalousie envers Len. Elle à toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur lui, à l'école, en gym, elle pouvait enregistrer cinq chanson en une journée alors que lui en était à deux... Mais pourtant, c'est à elle que le destin a flanqué une gifle magistrale. Parce qu'elle à eu le malheur d'avoir eu un chromosome X au lieu d'un Y... Comment une si petite chose pouvait définir autant de paramètres chez un être humain...

Mais au fond, pourquoi devrait elle faire du mal à Len à cause de cela? Qu'est ce que ça lui apporterait? Se venger et déverser sa colère sur une innocente victime parce que les coupables s'étaient enfuis était bien la chose la plus lâche qu'elle puisse faire. A plus forte raison si la victime était son frère jumeaux. Sa moitié. Rin se souvenait de leur été dans un camp de vacances. Ils avaient 5 ans, à l'époque, Rin et Len restaient collés l'un à l'autre 24 heures sur 24, ils dormaient dans le même lit, prenaient leurs bains ensembles... Mais ce camp n'était pas mixte, ils mettaient les garçons dans une division et les filles dans une autre. Rin se rappelle bien de la scène, une grande femme la tenait fermement par la main, un grand homme barbu emportait Len au loin... Les deux pleuraient à l'unisson et tentaient de se défaire de l'étreinte des adultes. Cette nuit la, la première nuit que Rin avait passé seule. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, terrifiée par cette solitude, mais surtout écrasée par le chagrin. Ce fut seulement à la fin de la semaine qu'elle put le revoir, et les jumeaux passèrent le trajet entier du retour blottis l'un contre l'autre, sans échanger un mot, car c'était inutile: l'un savait parfaitement ce qu'avais ressenti l'autre.

Rin se demandait à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras... Puis ca lui revint: C'était il y a trois mois, Ils regardaient tout les deux un film à la télé, une drame familial très triste, et à la fin du film, Rin n'avait pu réprimer des sanglots incontrôlables. Len l'avait serrée contre lui puis lui avait chanté une chanson tout en la berçant doucement. Rin se rappelait très bien de cet instant. Comment avait-elle pu dire des chose aussi horribles?

_ « C'est toi qui devrait avoir un trou dans le bide! »_

Aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, elle ne pouvait se rappeler d'un seul évènement marquant de sa vie vécu sans son frère.

_ « Dès que je peu marcher, je te fais la même chose que ce qu'ils m'ont fait à moi! »_

Rin hoqueta. Elle avait sans doutes blessé Len bien plus profondément que n'importe lequel de ces voyous aurait pu le faire. Rin avait tout simplement cassé le lien qui les unissaient, en lui crachant au visage qu'elle le détestait. Malgré ses épaisses couvertures, elle tremblais, et des larmes salées commençaient a rouler le long de ses joues. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une demi-personne qui avait rejeté son autre moitié. Comme c'est pathétique!

-Mademoiselle? Appela une voix à l'interphone sur sa table de chevet, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, vous sortez aujourd'hui!

* * *

><p>C'est d'un pas mal assuré que Rin parcouru le couloir A pour sortir de l'hôpital. Le médecin lui avais donné une boite de médicaments pour prévenir les infections, et elle devrait se faire retirer les points de suture dans quelques jours. Une fois dehors, une ambulance l'attendait. Il était d'usage de ramener les patient fraichement sortit jusqu'à leurs domicile. Après les avoir chaleureusement remerciés, Rin entre dans la maison. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait quittée pendant des mois... Neru lui passa sous le nez, en marmonnant un bref « Salut ». Égale à elle même, au moins. La jeune fille déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. En étouffant un bâillement, Rin n'aurait pas dit non à un petite sieste. Mais il y avait des choses plus importantes à faire pour l'instant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis alla vers la chambre de Len. Le moment était venu de lui faire des excuses, et elle aurait bien de la chance si il aurait la bonté de les accepter.<p>

La chambre de Len était plongée dans la pénombre, seule une strie de lumière passait à travers les volets. Len était allongé sur un coté de son lit, en position fœtale, le dos tourné vers la porte.

-Len? osa Rin, anxieuse.

Silence pendant un petit moment. Puis son frère pris la parole.

-Tu viens me poignarder?

Il ne semblait même pas sarcastique, juste résigné. Rin ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais changea d'avis. Elle s'avança lentement, puis vint s'allonger à coté de lui, exactement dans la même position. Ils étaient dos à dos.

-Len... Est-ce que...

-Tu sais Rin, l'interrompit-il, je veux que tu sois heureuse. C'est tout ce qui compte, pour moi. Et si pour cela je dois souffrir...

Durant tout cet échange, aucun des deux n'avait changé de position.

-Mais tait-toi idiot! Je veux pas te poignarder, Len, j'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère, de...

-Écoute moi, dit-il très gravement, la nuit ou ce monstre t'as fait du mal j'aurais tout donné, je te jure, TOUT, pour prendre ta place. Je préfère largement souffrir que de te voir souffrir! Et même si tu me déteste, ca ne changera pas.

-Je ne te déteste pas, Len. murmura Rin, j'étais tellement en colère après ce qui s'est passé, j'ai déversé ma rancœur sur toi; alors que tu étais la personne dont j'avais le plus besoin. Jamais je me pardonnerais ce que je t'ai dit. Et jamais tu devrais me pardonner non plus.

Rin avait les larmes aux eux, mais s'efforçait de les empêcher de couler. Len se redressa difficilement et s'accroupit sur le lit. Rin fit de même et regarda en face le visage de son frère. Excepté la pâleur et les cernes, le même que le sien.

-Jamais je te détesterais, je te jure... réussi-t-elle à articuler. Parce que je...

-Je te crois. Dit-il dans un souffle. Je...

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps ils échangèrent un sourire.

-On le dit en même temps? Fit Rin.

-A trois.

-D'accord, Un...

-Deux...

-Je t'aime. Dirent-ils parfaitement à l'unisson.

C'en était trop pour Rin, elle fondit en larmes et se jeta sur Len, le serrant à l'en étouffer. Ce dernier pleurait aussi, plus discrètement peut être, mais tout de même. Rin avait la tête nichée sur son épaule, comme avant. Comme avant que toutes ces chose horribles n'arrivent. Au fond, par cette étreinte ils tentaient peut-être de ne redevenir qu'une seule et même personne, de ne refaire plus qu'un comme c'était le cas au tout début de leur existence.

Les jumeaux s'allongèrent sur le lit, et toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Je prévois pas mal de cruauté pour le prochain chapitre... Enjoy.<strong>


	7. Calme avant l'orage

**Et un chapitre de plus, plutôt soft.**

* * *

><p>Len ouvrit les paupières avec difficulté. Il se sentait un peu patraque, le genre de sensation typique qu'on ressent en se réveillant d'une sieste non désirée en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Pendant une seconde il voulu se redresser, puis il se rappela soudainement que Rin était fermement agrippée à lui.<p>

Elle dormait toujours, sa respiration légère était la seule chose qui perçait le silence ambiant. Len se sentait parfaitement détendu, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de Rin, qui se mêlaient au sien dans une osmose quasi parfaite. Comme ces instants si intimes avec sa sœur lui avait manqué! Il avait le nez empli de la douce odeur de ses cheveux et de son corps, un mélange d'orange (car Rin adorait le gel douche et le shampoing parfum orange) et d'autre chose, son odeur personnelle, que Len était peut-être le seul à percevoir, mais qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Le visage de Rin était très proche du sien, leur nez se touchaient presque. Si il avait voulu, il aurait pu facilement l'embrasser. Len se demanda quelle sensation ça pouvait faire... Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne... L'idée lui traversa l'esprit un instant, puis il revint à la réalité.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? C'était sa sœur, bon sang! Et même si ca ne faisait aucun doutes qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, il n'était pas _amoureux_ d'elle. Au fond de lui, il se serait volontiers avoué à lui même qu'il était amoureux de Miku. Mais il avait l'impression que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Rin était bien plus fort que ce qu'il éprouvait pour la fille aux cheveux turquoise. Et tout le monde disait partout que l'Amour avec un grand A est plus fort que tout... Que devait-il conclure?

« Ça n'a rien à voir... se dit-il à lui même, j'éprouve de _l'attirance physique_ pour Miku, et ce n'est pas le cas avec Rin... »

Bien sûr il trouvait sa sœur jolie, mai ca ne fait aucun doutes que si il se trouvait sur un lit à serrer Miku dans ses bras, il n'aurait pas vraiment les idées claires et lucides...

« Faudra que j'en parle à Meiko » se dit-il pour mettre fin à ses interrogations.

Meiko était la seule Vocaloid à savoir que Len avait un faible pour Miku. Ou du moins, c'était la seule qui ne se moquait pas de lui.

Rin grommela dans son sommeil, qui semblait toujours aussi profond. Elle pouvait dormir 12 heures d'affilées le week-end, et elle était fréquemment en retard au collège le matin. Une vraie marmotte. Len déplaça précautionneusement son bras pour regarder sa montre: il était 15 h 20. Il avait déjà manqué 5 jours d'écoles et 3 répètes. Len savait de Miku que Kaito avait prévu une répétition de chant et chorégraphie aujourd'hui à 17 heures. Ce serait sage d'y aller, vu qu'ils ont un concert de prévu dans deux semaines, mais l'idée de retourner à cette salle de sport ne l'enchantait guère. Il reposa délicatement son bras dans sa position initiale descendant un peu sa main, il pouvait sentir, avec un pincement au cœur, le relief d'un pansement un peu au dessus de la hanche de Rin. Len déplaça rapidement sa main, de peur de lui faire mal. Au bout d'un moment, sa sœur remua un peu et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-Salut! dit-elle en souriant.

-Salut, lui répondit Len, souriant à son tour.

-J'ai faim.

-Moi aussi...

Un profond gargouillement s'échappa de leurs deux estomac en même temps. Les jumeaux se décollèrent finalement, puis se levèrent pour aller grignoter quelques chose.

Sur la table de la cuisine était placé un petit mot: « Partie soirée, manger tout seuls. » Les petits mots de Neru étaient de plus en plus court... Len se surprit à rêver d'habiter dans le bel appartement de Kaito, avec Miku...

Rin ouvrit le frigo et en sortit deux yaourts au fruits. Ils mangèrent tout les deux en silence, et au bout d'un moment, Len prit la parole.

-Tu sais, Rin, dit-il, Kaito à prévu une répète ce soir, à 17 heures. Ce serait peut être pas mal qu'on y aille.

-Ha...? Tu veux vraiment y aller?

Elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise... Quel idiot d'avoir parlé de ça! Len se mordit la lèvre.

-J'ai vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas envie de retourner la bas... Enfin surtout, d'y aller à pieds... Si Neru nous avait emmenés, je dit pas mais... D'ailleurs, elle n'y participe pas aux répètes?

-Nan, elle à trouvé un autre groupe.

-Ah...

-Je me disais que c'était important, on à un concert prévu dans deux semaines, tu te rappelle?

-Excuse moi, Len, mais je peux pas y aller, dit elle d'un ton sans répliques.

Len ne voulait pas insister, son dégout était compréhensible. Il tenta malgré tout une dernière fois.

-Et si je demande à Kaito de nous prendre en voiture, pour l'allée et pour le retour?

Rin était visiblement réticente, mais elle finit pas accepter, à cette condition.

Len passa un rapide coup de fil à Kaito, qui accepta volontiers. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas été aussi gentil. Après un court trajet en voiture, ils débarquèrent tout les quatre (Miku se faisait également transporter) dans la vieille salle de sport miteuse.

* * *

><p>Rin et Len n'avaient pas vu les autres Vocaloids depuis un moment, et pendant un court instant il furent l'attraction principale, entre les vœux de bon rétablissement et les câlins consolateurs. (Len failli mourir asphyxiés par Luka qui les serraient contre son cœur). Len constata, déçu, que Meiko n'était pas la. Elle devait être malade.<p>

La plupart des chanteurs s'en sortirent bien, Miku et Kaito avaient bien travaillés « Cantarella », ils la chantaient et la dansaient parfaitement. Gakupo et Luka chantaient « Go Google it » en duo, accompagnée d'un chorégraphie assez comique. Len et Rin, assis côtes à côtes, observaient attentivement chacun des Vocaloids enchainer des chansons et des gestes tous plus complexes les uns que les autres. Kaito comptait sur ces répétitions surtout pour travailler les duos, voir trio ou plus. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'ils devaient travailler leurs chanson seuls chez eux.

-Bien, vraiment bien! commenta Kaito suite à la prestation de Gakupo et Luka. Et Maintenant, Len et Rin?

Les jumeaux, un peu nerveux, se levèrent.

-Bon, on va pas êtres trop durs avec vous, hein! Fit Miku avec un clin d'œil qui fit faire une pirouette à l'estomac de Len. Et Rin, n'en fait pas trop, si tu ne te sens pas de le faire, ne le fais pas!

-Qu'est que vous voulez répéter? Demanda Kaito en leur présentant le répertoire du concert.

Sans compter les morceaux qu'ils chantaient seuls, Rin et Len avaient comme chanson: « Adolescence », « Migikata no Chou », Trick or Treat » et bien sûr la saga « Devil Theater ». A ce moment du concert, ils lançaient un entracte pour planter le décor, pour donner le temps aux chanteur de se changer... Len ne se sentait pas la force émotionnelle de chanter cette histoire tragique, en ce moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Rin.

-Je ne me sens pas de bosser le Devil theater aujourd'hui. dit elle tout simplement.

-Moi non plus... on pourrait faire « Adolescence »?

-Oui! Elle est bien celle la! fit Rin en souriant.

Cette chanson à l'ambiance incestueuse et à sa chorégraphie parfois suggestive les amusaient beaucoup. Au début, ils s'était sentis un peu mal à l'aise, mais avec le temps, ils avaient finis par en rire. La chorégraphie impliquait beaucoup de petite étreintes, Len fit bien attention de ne pas poser ses mains sur le pansement de Rin. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse et légère. Le jeune homme se sentait transporté de joie de voir sa sœur si rayonnante après les épreuves qu'elle avait traversée. La chanson se finissait sur une pose de tango, très classe, qui se brisaient instantanément , et les deux partenaires devaient se tourner le dos.

-Ouais... Pas mal... fit Kaito, un petit sourire au lèvres. La cohésion et l'osmose, parfaite, mais j'ai senti quelques fausses notes. Mais l'ensemble est très positif.

-Génial! commenta Miku, le seul commentaire qu'elle faisait à tout le monde, d'ailleurs.

-Ce serait cool de finir avec un petit bisou? suggéra Luka, la bouche en cœur.

-Heu, ca on va éviter... trancha Rin avec une grimace comique.

* * *

><p>La soirée se poursuivis avec quelques discussions sur la mise en scène, des indications sur les costumes (Miku allait porter son ensemble en cuir avec une casquette militaire, Len se sentait tout émoustillée à cette pensée) et Kaito distribua la Play-List. Il faisait nuit noire à la fin de la répétition, Kaito, Miku et les jumeaux prirent place dans la voiture.<p>

-Franchement, vous m'avez impressionné, vous deux, fit Kaito en démarrant la voiture. Je m'attendais à beaucoup moins bien, vous avez pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à chanter, ces derniers jours.

-Mmmh, ouais, marmonna Rin.

Kaito n'insista pas, ils ne voulaient sans doutes pas trop parler de ça. D'après ce que Miku lui avait dit, ils étaient fâches, ça à sans doutes été dur pour eux de chanter un duo. Miku, assise sur le siège passager, fredonnait un petit air en balançant légèrement la tête, un mp3 vissé sur les oreilles.

Kaito essayait de conduire le prudemment, la nuit était plus noire que jamais, et on y voyait pas à trente mètres. Et personne ne parlait, Miku était toujours enfermée dans sa musique, et Rin et Len devaient sans doutes se bouder mutuellement... Kaito jeta un regard curieux dans le rétro intérieur. A sa grande surprise, Rin avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son frère, qui la tenait pas la taille. Ils avaient les yeux fermés. Peut-être dormaient-ils? Enfin en tout cas ils n'étaient pas fâches...

* * *

><p>Une fois de retour chez eux, Rin &amp; Len constatèrent que Neru était rentrée peu de temps avant eux et était partie se coucher. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas sommeil à cause de leurs sieste de l'après-midi.<p>

-On fait quoi? demanda Len.

-J'en sais rien... on pourrait jouer à la console...

Len se rappela alors qu'ils étaient sensés aller au collège le lendemain.

-Est-ce que tu comptait aller au bahut demain? Demanda-il à Rin.

-Je sais pas trop... Faudra bien, j'ai pris pas mal de retard et j'ai pas envie que mes notes baissent.

-Moi pareil, si on était sages on irait se coucher tôt...

-Ouais mais j'ai pas sommeil.

-Moi non plus.

Ils passèrent alors les deux heures suivantes à jouer à la console, avachis sur le canapés. Len observa un moment Rin, elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise et pas concentrée sur sa partie.

-Ça va? Y'a un truc qui va pas? dit-il.

-J'ai un impression bizarre, dit-elle, j'ai l'impression de sentir une présence... Mais ca me fait ça tout le temps depuis... Cette nuit...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Len, en tentant vainement d'avoir l'air protecteur et sûr de lui, on est tout seul, y'a pas de risque que quelque chose nous arrive ici.

Sa sœur ne semblait pas rassurée pour autant. Elle baissai les yeux et dit:

-Tu sais, Len, souvent je fait des cauchemars, je revis cette nuit, parfois c'est exactement ce qu'y s'est passé, parfois, c'est bien pire...

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et commença à se ronger les ongles.

-Mais, poursuivi-t-elle d'un ton plus enjoué, quand je suis avec toi, je me sens bien mieux. Et j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que cet après midi.

-Moi c'est pareil, répondit simplement Len.

-Et j'ai fait aucun cauchemars.

Rin s'allongea sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Len. Un truc qu'elle faisait quand ils étaient petits.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. murmura le jeune homme, il ne nous arrivera plus rien de mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils montèrent se coucher dans leurs chambre respectives.

* * *

><p>Perché en haut d'un arbre, Jun observait ces asticots grouiller dans leur maison de bourge. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils jouaient sur leur télé, mais la ils montaient à l'étage... Jun avait une vue parfaite de la fenêtre de Rin, elle venait d'y entrer et d'allumer la lumière. Une grande chambre pleine de peluches, un beau lit avec des barreaux... Jun crevait d'impatience de la ligoter à ce lit... La mâchoire serrée, il la voyait s'étirer, fouiller dans son placard... voilà qu'elle défaisait le nœud qu'elle avait dans les cheveux... Le balafré suivait du regard sa proie, un désir malsain l'envahissant de plus en plus.<p>

Rin retira une à une les barrette qu'elle avait dans les cheveux, dénoua le ruban qu'elle portait autour du cou, et retira lentement sa chemise, dévoilant un petit soutien-gorge blanc. Jun serra violemment les jumelles entre ses doigts. Cette garce réduisait son espérance de vie de façon significative, en s'exhibant de cette façon... Mais elle tourna vite le dos à la fenêtre, et disparut de son champ de vision. Au bout d'un moment, la lumière s'éteignit, et la chambre se retrouva plongée dans la pénombre, sans que la blonde soit réapparue dans sa ligne de mire.

Jun se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Très bientôt.

Oui, _très bientôt. _

* * *

><p><strong>Vous avez constaté que la cruauté annoncée n'a pas été de mise pour ce chapitre. Ce sera peut-être pour le suivant...<strong>


	8. Cauchemar

**Bon ben en fait j'ai menti sans le faire exprès, à la fin du chapitre 2. C'est celui la le plus violent, le plus cruel et le plus trash. De très loin. **

* * *

><p>Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Rin était revenue à la maison. Deux merveilleuses semaines, le temps était clément, les Vocaloids se préparaient pour leur concerts, dans un climat mêlé de stress et impatience euphorique. Les jumeaux, de leur coté, jonglaient entre le collège et les répétitions. Len était aux anges, lui et Rin se voyaient plus souvent entre les cours (ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe), prenaient leur déjeuner ensembles... Cette expérience les avaient finalement rapprochés, tout n'était pas négatif. Quelques nuits, Rin faisait encore d'horribles cauchemars, Len était réveillé par ses cris en général. Quelques minutes après, il était fréquent qu' elle pénètre dan sa chambre, les yeux pleins de larmes, tremblant de tout ses membres, pour lui demander d'une petite voix si elle pouvait dormir avec lui. Elle se rendormait peu de temps après, blottie contre son frère, d'un sommeil plus léger. Et le lendemain, tout rentrait dans l'ordre.<p>

* * *

><p>Len se sentait flatté d'être, en quelques sorte, le «chasseur de cauchemars ». Il adoptait enfin la figure protectrice qu'il espérait. Même si théoriquement, il était le cadet. Enfin, ces terreurs nocturnes se faisait de moins en moins fréquentes, Rin rayonnait de plus en plus chaque jours.<p>

-Levez du rideau dans cinq minutes! s'écria un technicien.

Les Vocaloids se trouvaient dans les coulisses d'une grande salle de concert, à cinq minutes du début du show, ouvert bien sûr, par Miku. Enfin, chaque star n'apparaissant pas au même moment, les derniers sur la liste avaient un peu plus de répit. Le stress était palpable, et chaque chanteur évacuait le stress comme il pouvait.

Miku semblait calme, bien qu'elle mâchonnais le même gâteau de riz depuis vingt minutes, Kaito tournait en rond en marmonnant ses chanson. Meiko s'enfilait verre sur verre, contrairement à Luka qui n'avait rien bu ni mangé de toute la soirée. Elle s'étirait afin d'être la plus souple possible. Quand à Gakupo, il se contentait d'agiter les mains comme des éventails près de son visage.

Len, quand à lui, buvait lentement un verre de Coca. Chose qu'il regretta de suite, les bulles ne sont jamais digestes quand on à le trac. Rin, quand à elle, mangeait un cornet au chocolat, l'air très détendu.

-Comment tu fais pour manger maintenant? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ben j'ai faim. répondit-elle, la bouche pleine.

Len déglutit et observa le chocolat dégouliner de sa pâtisserie à chaque fois qu'elle mordait dedans. Ses boyaux personnels faisait des huit...

-OK on y va! fit le technicien.

Comme tout Roadie qui se respecte, il était affublé d'une queue de cheval, d'une casquette, d'un T-Shirt rouge et d'un passe Backstage accroché par une corde qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

Miku, déterminée mais légèrement verdâtre, avança vers la scène. Quelques instants plus tard retentit la célèbre « World is Mine », suivie d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le premier duo de Miku était avec Rin, et arrivait précisément deux chansons après le début du concert.

-Bon, ca va être à moi... marmonna la petite blonde en se levant.

-Bonne chance. fit Len, d'un ton rassurant.

Il se leva à son tour et déposa un baiser porte bonheur sur sa joue. Rin sourit, et franchit le rideau, d'un pas mal assuré.

Gakupo et Luka étaient dans la pièce voisine, à répéter un dernière fois leur duo, et Kaito était sortis dehors, pour se rafraichir, qu'il avait dit. Seule Meiko et Len restaient dans la même pièce. Ce dernier profita de ce moment de répit ainsi que de la relative sobriété de la jeune femme pour lui parler.

-Pas trop le trac? lui demanda-t-il timidement.

-Naan, ca va, répondit-elle, d'un ton encore assuré. J'ai remarqué que toi et Rin ça à l'air d'être la grande entente ces temps ci?

-Ouais, ben je voulais te parler de ca justement, je me demandais... Te moque pas de moi...

-Laisse moi deviner... Tu veux te déguiser en Banane géante pour le concert?

_Peut être pas si sobre que ça finalement..._

-Non, j'ai peur d'être amoureux d'elle... de Rin, je sais pas si ce que je ressens c'est de l'amour fraternel, ou alors c'est plus que ça, ou...

Meiko soupira e se servit un autre verre de saké.

-Tu sais, Len, il y a un moyen très simple de savoir si tu est amoureux d'elle ou non. Si je te demande d'imaginer ta sœur à poil, quel effet ça te fais?

Len réfléchis. Il avait déjà vu sa sœur dévêtue très souvent, ils avaient pris de nombreux bains ensembles par le passé.

-Ben... rien de spécial, je veux dire, c'est comme imaginer mon corps avec quelques différences...

-Ben voilà! fit Meiko et se servant un verre de saké, je peux te garantir que tu n'est pas amoureux.

-Mais y'a pas que le charnel dans l'amour!

-Len... Tu aime un tas de gens, mais à ton age, tout est si confus... Y'en a qui on peur d'être homo, d'autres qui on peur de l'inceste... C'est l'âge ou on se pose des question. Et si, à l'age des hormones en ébullition, imaginer cette fille nue ne te fais pas... réagir, tu peux être sûr que ce que tu éprouve pour Rin n'est rien que de la fraternité.

-Ah... Mais je pense que je me jetterais au feu pour elle, tu sais.

-Ouais... Et elle ferais sans doutes la même chose. Vous êtes jumeaux, je te rappelle. C'est ta moitié, vous êtes une seule entité séparée en deux.

-Si tu le dis...

-En plus j'ai entendu dire que les jumeaux sont bien plus tactiles que les autre frères ou sœur, ils se touchent plus. Donc si t'aime bien lui faire des câlins, c'est normal.

Len sourit en entendant cette dernière phrase. Pour sûr, il aimait lui faire des câlins, à sa princesse...

-Allez, Len c'est bientôt à toi! S'écria le technicien en T-shirt rouge.

Le concert fût un succès. La première partie était une succession de « hits » Vocaloids, la seconde était consacrée à la saga « Devil Theater », Rin et Len avaient été projetés sur le devant de la scène, et s'en étaient bien sortit. Même Kaito, qui trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire sur les concerts dans 80% des cas, avait apprécié, sans faire plus de remarques. Ils avaient même reçus un cachet conséquent.

* * *

><p>Tout allait pour le mieux.<p>

* * *

><p>Quelques jours après, Rin fut assaillie par une violente extinction de voix, doublée d'un sérieuse fièvre. Len se dit d'abord que ca pourrait être une des conséquence de l'infection due au coup de couteau, mais au final ce n'était qu'un coup de froid bénin. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvais plus chanter ni aller au collège, et restait clouée au lit toute la journée.<p>

-Bon j'y vais! fit Len en entrant dans la chambre de Rin.

-Tu oublieras pas de demander mes devoirs, lui dit -elle, d'une toute petite voix .

-T'inquiète.

Rin se sentait vraiment frustrée de rater tout ces jours d'école. Elle allait peut-être rater des examens à cause de ses absences prolongées.

-Allez, à ce soir, dit Len tendrement en lui envoyant un baiser de loin.

Puis il ferma la porte. Il était juste 7 heure du matin, le soleil était à peine levé. Rin avait fermé ses rideaux, donc la différence n'était pas énorme. Elle se prélassa dans ses couvertures. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas bosser, autant se reposer un peu.

Rin revoyait mentalement les images du concert dans sa tête. Elle dansait chantait et virevoltait en compagnie de son frère et de toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait. Elle ferma les yeux, ses paupières étant déjà lourdes.

-Je vais travailler! Fit la voix étouffée de Neru à travers la porte. Je rentre à 18h.

Un sourire aux lèves, la tête pleine de doux souvenirs, Rin s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

><p>-Rin se réveilla, un frissonnement parcouru son dos. Elle avait froid. Et elle ne sentait plus ses mains. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit, c'était son réveil qui indiquait 16 h passé. On peut dire qu'elle avait dormi longtemps.<p>

Rin essaya de se se redresser, mais une violente douleur dans ses omoplates lui interdit tout mouvement. Elle constata alors qu'elle était menottée au montant du lit, par deux paires de menottes en acier, serrée au maximum autour de ses poignets. En se tordant le cou, elle parvint à regarder devant elle. Le froid qu'elle ressentait provenait du fait qu'on avait retiré ses draps et ses couvertures. Elle était étendue, en pyjama, sur son matelas. Au fond de la pièce se tenait un homme petit, osseux. Le sang de Rin se glaça quand elle reconnu l'homme qui l'avait attrapée dans la ruelle sombre. Il était en train de trifouiller un vieux sac à dos. Il y avait un tas d'objets indéfinissables dans la pénombre, mais Rin reconnu avec horreur le couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Salut, petite garce. fit l'homme, de sa voix rauque. Ca faisait longtemps, pas vrai? J'ai attendu le bon moment. On est seul! On a le temps, et personne sais que je suis la!

-mmhf!...?

Rin tenta d'articuler une phrase, mais se rendit comte qu'un gros morceau de scotch toilé était collé sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Te fatigue pas, fit Jun en s'avançant, je sais que tu peut pas crier. Et maintenant, que le spectacle commence!

Il s'avança et grimpa sur le lit. Prise de panique, Rin battit frénétiquement des pieds, dans l'espoir peut-être de lui donner un coup. Mais l'homme tomba à genoux de tout son poids sur ses jambes, lui causant un douleur atroce, et l'immobilisant complètement. Jun se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Je sais ce qui va m'arriver. Je sais que je finirais probablement en taule quoi qu'il arrive. Alors dans ce cas, autant y aller à fond!

Le corps de Rin était agité de tremblement incontrôlables, mais elle n'avait pas la force de se débattre.

-On est docile? Remarque, je me doute que t'as pas vraiment idée de ce qui va t'arriver.

Il sortit son couteau, et, de la pointe, titilla les joues de Rin, laissant soit de simples marques blanches, soit des entailles plus profonde. Puis il descendit et commença, très lentement, à couper un à un les bouton de son haut e pyjama. Tout en ce faisant, il se pencha un peu plus et lécha le sang qui coulait des blessures de son visage. Son haleine puait le tabac et l'alcool. Rin, totalement tétanisée, ferma un instant les yeux et tenta de se retenir les larmes, de peur et de colère qui menaçaient de couler. Elle tint ses yeux clos, et tenta de se déconnecter le plus possible du monde physique. Mais un violente gifle lui fit rouvrir les paupières aussitôt.

-On s'endort pas ici, ma petite! Marmonna Jun d'une voix doucereuse. Je veux que tu participe pleinement!

Il avait totalement ouvert son haut, maintenaient, exposant son buste blanc et maigre. Le salaud continua de tailler ses habits en pièces, la laissant presque totalement dévêtue, menottée à son lit. Il alla vers son sac, et sortit un appareil photo. Avec un horrible sourire, il le leva à hauteur de ses yeux.

-Un petit sourire!

Le bruit et la lumière du flash donnait le tournis à Rin, et le froid de plus en plus intense se propageait dans ses veines.

-Ces photos vont me rapporter une tonne de fric! Je connais un tas de magazines qui donneraient cher pour ce genre de cliché. On va passer en mode « macro » maintenant...

* * *

><p>Kaito était assis à son bureau, en train de répartir le cachet entre tout les membres du groupe. La recette avait été bonne, ils avaient presque fait salle comble. Sur son bureau trainait quelques photos de la ruelle dans laquelle les jumeaux avait étés agressés. Kaito se remémora alors ce type... L'inspecteur Kitajima, avec ses cheveux rouges et sa cicatrice sur le menton... Au premier abord, il lui avait paru de confiance, un homme compétent... Mais en prenant du recul, les inspecteurs qui travaillent seul comme ça, c'est rare, on ne voit ca que dans les films... Et ils balisent le terrain, font évacuer les lieux, et surtout ne parleraient pas à un inconnu qui se prétend être un ami des victimes...<p>

Kaito se frappa le front. Il décrocha vite son téléphone et appela la gendarmerie. Ses soupçons étaient justifiés, aucun inspecteur de police se nommait « Kitajima »... Quel idiot, il avait donné l'adresse des jumeaux à cet inconnu... Kaito se leva brusquement, et décida de partir sur le champ chez Rin et Len.

* * *

><p>Len rangeait péniblement ses affaires dans son sac. La journée avait été calme, il se sentait léger et en forme. Tout en discutant avec ses amis, il marchait tranquillement vers l'arrête de bus, quand il se ravisa. Le temps était super, un beau soleil, une bonne brise, il n'avait qu'a marcher, c'est vrai que le bus le ramènerait plus rapidement à la maison, mais il avait vraiment envie de marcher. Il pris alors un autre chemin, tout en sifflotant. Arriver un peu plus tard à la maison, ce n'était pas bien grave, pour une fois. Il n'était que 16h 30.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaito, coincé dans un bouchon, pestait contre tout ces automobilistes qui rentraient du travail en même temps. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il sentait que le temps pressais, qu'il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre.<p>

* * *

><p>Vingt minutes plus tard, Jun, soufflant comme un bœuf, fouilla à nouveau dans son sac. Il en sortir une vieille caméra et un pied miteux. Il installa fébrilement le tout, de façon à avoir une bonne vue de l'ensemble du lit, maintenant maculé de sang. Il mis rapidement le tout en marche, l'image était assez nette... parfait. Il prit un vieux fouet dans son sac et se dirigea vers le lit, quand un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre le fit sursauter.<p>

-Je suis rentré! fit une voix de garçon.

Jun eut un sourire. Il serra son couteau dans sa main, et jeta un œil à la gamine, terrassée par la peur et la douleur.

-Bon, ben c'est la fin pour moi je crois. Dit l'homme à la cicatrice. Au lieu de s'adonner à d'autres jeu pervers, il défit les menottes qui enserraient les poignets de son pantin.

Ce Fut court...

Mais il n'avait aucun regret.

* * *

><p>Len lança un joyeux « Je suis rentré! » en débarquant sur le perron. Personne ne lui répondit. Neru devait toujours travailler, et Rin dormait sans doutes. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures, et alla se chercher un verre d'eau. Cette marche l'avait tout de même un peu fatigué. Il perçu alors un étrange bruit de ressort, comme si quelqu'un avait sauté à pieds joints sur un matelas... Curieux, il monta à l'étage, et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur.<p>

Il toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Len décida d'entrer.

Il vit alors le type à la cicatrice, celui de la ruelle, vêtu d'un jean sale et d'un T-Shirt noir assis sur le lit de sa jumelle. Mais surtout, il tenait Rin, accroupie sur le sol, par les cheveux, exposant sa gorge blanche, et de son autre main il tenait un grand couteau près de la gorge de la jeune fille.

Il constata avec effroi que sa sœur était complètement nue, excepté des lambeau de chemise, ouverte et déchirée, sur ses épaule. Son corps frêle était couvert de bleus, de lignes roses irrégulières et de coupures profondes. Len voyait un filet de sang couler le long de sa jambe et former un tache sombre sur la moquette. Sa sœur le regardait d'un air implorant, les joues luisantes de larmes, ses lèvres étaient si serrées qu'elles en devenait toute blanches. A cette vue, le cerveau de Len se vida de toute pensée cohérente, et il se contenta de rester la, la bras ballant, le visage plus pâle qu'un cadavre.

-Tu vois petit? fit l'homme, d'une voix rauque. Comme c'est facile de détruire une vie! Ça prend moins d'une demi heure. Bordel ce que je me suis éclaté! Dommage que j'ai pas pu filmer le deuxième tour...

L'homme désigna la caméra au fond de la pièce.

-Tu sais quoi, je pourrais te foutre les boules à vie en me faisant ta sœur sous tes yeux, mais je pense que de te la laisser dans cet état, complètement traumatisée, c'est bien assez.

Un bruit de voiture qui crissa sur du gravier fit sursauter l'homme au couteau.

-C'est quoi ça? T'as appelé les flics? Il avait les dents serrées et la main qui tenait Rin, toujours tétanisée, tremblait.

Len reprit un peu ses esprits, mais ps assez pour avoir la présence d'esprit de s'enfuir et d'éventuellement, appeler la police. A la place, il fit un pas en avant.

-AVANCE PAS! hurla Jun, les yeux exorbités. Si t'avance, je la crève!

On entendait des éclats de voix qui provenaient du bas. Len reconnu la voix Kaito. En entendant ça, Jun semblais se calmer, bizarrement.

-Alors c'est vraiment la fin, hein? Je vais aller en taule? murmura-t-il. Soit. Approche, petit, je vais te rendre ta sœur. Je peux pas la tuer, ce serais un peu extrême.

Il retira son couteau et desserra son étreinte sur les cheveux de Rin. Len fit deux trois pas dans sa direction, déjà près à la prendre dans ses bras et à l'emmener loin de ce monstre, loin de cette pièce sombre maculée de sang. Mais sans prévenir, Jun resserra son étreinte sur Rin et remmena son couteau sous sa gorge.

-Et puis merde, je vais le faire quand même!

A ce moment, Katio fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Len, pourquoi personne répond, qu'est ce qui...

Les deux hommes s'interrompirent, quand ils virent Jun planter profondément son couteau dans la fine gorge de Rin. Il fit alors un mouvement rapide du poignet, lui tranchant la gorge net.

Le petit corps nu tomba sur le sol, la pâleur de sa peau et la blondeur de ses cheveux contrastant avec le sombre liquide rouge qui coulait à flots. Len tomba dans les pommes instantanément, sa chemise se trouvant alors aussitôt maculée par le sang de sa sœur.

Le même sang que le sien.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, Ok, je vous avais prévenu que la suite serait de la pure cruauté. Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier.<strong>


	9. Epilogue

**Dernier chapitre... Merci à tout ceux qui on lu cette fic, et à ceux qui on laissé des reviews.**

* * *

><p>Len ouvrit les yeux.<p>

Il se trouvait dans une pièce assez petite, aux murs blancs recouverts de posters de chanteurs et de groupes célèbres. Partout dans la pièce était éparpillés un enchevêtrement de vêtements féminins, de peluches fait mains et de mangas. Il y avait un lit, assez spacieux, avec une couette ornée de petits poireaux. Il fallu quelques secondes à Len pour se rendre compte qu'il était allongé dans ce lit. Il avait l'impression que tout ses sens étaient émoussés. Mais surtout, il avait froid. Pas dehors, il avait froid dedans, à l'intérieur de son corps. Ce froid, c'était le trou béant dans son cœur qui le provoquait. Avant, à la place de ce trou se trouvait Rin, sa sœur jumelle. Mais ce n'était plus le cas.

Parce que Rin était...

Et il avait un trou dans le cœur. Jamais rien ni personne ne pourrais le remplir, personne ne la remplacerait jamais. Len était parti, cette nuit la, la moitié de lui même était partie, tout comme la moitié de Rin était restée. Ils étaient définitivement séparés.

Len tenta de récupérer un peu de chaleur, de revenir en pensées à l'époque ou sa sœur était toujours la, ou le mal et la souffrance leur semblaient êtres des choses qui ne frappaient que les méchants. Il se revoyait petit, riant avec Rin en faisant de la balançoire. L'un était assis et l'autre poussait, et ce à tour de rôle. Il se revoyait, lui déguisé et fille et elle déguisée en garçon, pour désorienter tout le monde. Il se revoyait, sous les feux des projecteurs, chantant et dansant en tenant Rin par la main...

Toute ces pensées, au contraire de le diminuer, ne faisait que d'agrandir irrémédiablement le trou qu'il avait à la place du cœur. Jamais plus il ne la reverrait, jamais plus il ne la prendrait dans ses bras, il ne sentirait plus son odeur, la chaleur de sas peau, la douceur de ses cheveux...

Len se redressa. Apparemment il était dans la chambre de Miku. Dans la pièce flottait son parfum, que habituellement il adorait. Mais aujourd'hui, ca lui était complètement égal. Comme tout le reste. Len ne ressentait qu'une sensation totale et constante de déchirement, provoquée par la perte de sas sœur. Et il ne pourrait jamais oublier ou surmonter ça. Il ne pourrait jamais, JAMAIS, vivre dans de telle conditions. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Len se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Il se vit brièvement dans le miroir, et comme d'habitude, les yeux de Rin le fixaient avec lassitude. Des yeux sec. Les larmes, c'était pour le chagrin, mais au delà, ce n'était plus assez fort. Bien que Rin n'aurait jamais eu l'air aussi abattue. Il ne lui ressemblait plus tant que ça, au final. Len ouvrit la pharmacie, et y jeta un œil. Des comprimés pour les maux de têtes, du sirop pour la toux, du mercurochrome, du produit anti-moustiques... Mais aussi des antidépresseurs, des chewing-gum à la nicotine, et des pilules contraceptives... On pouvait beaucoup en apprendre sur les gens en fouillant leur armoire à pharmacie, se dit Len. Il prit une poignée de tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre, et alla dans la cuisine. La il se servit un verre d'eau dans lequel il jeta tout ces médicaments.

Len observait le liquide devenir épais et brunâtre. C'était la meilleure solution, vivre séparée d'elle, il ne le pourrait jamais. Comme ça au moins, il serait à ses coté pour toujours.

Puis il pensa à Miku et aux autres. Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient si ils le voyaient en ce moment? Si lui aussi partait, ils allaient tous pleurer encore et encore... Ses amis... Ils seraient toujours la pour lui, pour l'aider à surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve.

Oui, mais des épreuves comme celles-ci, personne ne peut aider à les surmonter. Aucun de ses amis ne peut imaginer ce que c'est que de voir sa sœur jumelle mourir sous ses yeux.

Len n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision, il farfouillait dans sas poches machinalement, et tomba sur une pièce de monnaie. Une petite pièce en cuivre, avec un visage d'un coté et un chiffre de l'autre. Un jour, Miku leur avait dit: « vous deux, vous êtes comme les deux cotés d'une médaille! » ou quelque chose comme ça... Ça devais marcher avec une pièce aussi, se dit-il en esquissant un sourire sans joie. Lentement, il plaça le bout de son pouce sous son index replié, puis posa la pièce dessus. Le liquide dans le verre moussait légèrement.

-Face, je jette ce truc dans l'évier, pile j'avale tout. dit-il à haute voix.

D'un claquement sec, la pièce s'envola en tournoyant.

* * *

><p>Miku, Kaito et Luka étaient assis dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. Ils étaient tous exténués, le souffle court, les yeux rougis. Miku reniflait sans arrête, le nez plongé dans son mouchoir. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qui s'était passé.<p>

Apparemment, Kaito aurait appelé la police après avoir maitrisé l'assassin, il n'avait pas donné beaucoup de détails. Il faut dire qu'après un tel spectacle, n'importe qui serait en état de choc. Il s'était quand même vite remis et avait eu la force de transporter Len dans son apparemment. Le petit groupe faisait un break de cinq minutes avant de monter lui rendre visite.

-Vous croyez qu'il s'est réveillé? demanda Luka, d'une voix mal assurée

-Il y a des chance, répondit doucement Kaito. Ça fait quatre heures que je l'ai déposé dans la chambre de Miku.

Bien évidemment, tout le monde évitait de parle de Rin. Tout les Vocaloids avaient été mis au courant, mais seul Luka avait trouvé la force de venir. On ne pouvais pas vraiment blâmer les autres.

Après avoir avalé un café, Ils se levèrent à l'unisson pour prendre l'ascenseur.

Miku tentait toujours de cacher ses larmes dan son mouchoir. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à Rin, pour ne pas devenir folle, tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était serrer Len dans ses bras, pour le réconforter, mais surtout pour tenter de se réconforter elle-même. Ce petit bonhomme comptait énormément pour elle, c'était comme un petit frère. Et Len avait plus que jamais besoin d'un grande sœur.

L'ascenseur se stoppa. Les trois Vocaloids marchèrent dans le couloirs puis s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Kaito. Ce dernier sortit un trousseau de clé de sas poche, choisis la bonne et l'inséra dans la serrure.

Kaito tourna lentement la clé, et la porte se déverrouilla, le mécanisme produit un chuintement discret.

Il fit jouer la poignée, entra, suivi de Miku et Luka.

Et la porte se referma doucement dans un bruit feutré.

* * *

><p><strong>Cette histoire est terminée. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui on pris la peine de lire mon histoire, sachez que j'écrirais d'autres fanfics. Pas forcément de Vocaloid, ce pourrait être sur un manga, un anime ou un jeu vidéo que j'apprécie. <strong>

**Encore merci de m'avoir lu.**


End file.
